


By the Sea Shore

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Here they will live during the summer until their feet and fingertips prune and they absorb so much salt through their skin that they end up tasting like the sea weeks after fall has come and the sea becomes cold.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 2, 2006 prompt at we_are_cities.

Pete thinks maybe, when the band thing comes to an end, they will live in a house near the sand and salty waves. He doesn't think that they will split, because they are Pete&amp;Patrick&amp;Joe&amp;Andy and that's how he sees them in his head. He sees them as a cohesive unit, not separate pieces.

Pete figures that their house by the sea will have four bedrooms, but knows they really will only need one. They'll have a big kitchen, and Joe will spend a lot of time in it because deep down inside he is the best secret baker. They'll have a nice sized living room with a couch, a love seat, and a television that they'll hardly ever turn on. A fireplace will occupy a wall and the group will settle in front of it on the cold days. There will be a den-turned-recording studio, because Patrick really can't live without music and making things. They will have two bathrooms, one attached to the master bedroom complete with a huge bathtub and a walk-in closet and another downstairs. There will be a dining room for the many parties they will have with all their friends and former label mates.

Pete knows that even though they will have an extraordinary house on the beach, the house itself won't be the most important; that will be left to the beach and the water. There they will live during the summer until their feet and fingertips prune and they absorb so much salt through their skin that they end up tasting like the sea weeks after fall has come and the sea becomes cold.

 

*

When Pete returns home in the evening, the first thing he notices is that the air smells of brownies. His face lights up and a smile grace his features for what feels like the first time that day. He pokes his head in the kitchen and waves at Joe and Andy. An apron hangs on Joe, but does nothing to keep him clean. He murmurs briefly that Joe has flour in his 'fro, and then turns to Andy and smiles brightly. Andy returns the favor and explains, _he's making vegan brownies_. Pete nods in approval and then ducks out of the kitchen.

He pulls his hoodie off and throws it haphazardly over the banister, not concerned with where it actually lands. Patrick slouches on the couch, headphones on and methodically staring out the open window. Pete would think the younger man might be zoned out completely, if it weren't for the tip-tapping of Patrick's fingers on the arm rest. Patrick doesn't notice him which is surprising to Pete, since they usually have that pseudo-telepathy connection.

Patrick does notice him when he is faced with a grinning Pete in his lap. Pete knows Patrick isn't irritated by the way the singer smiles. Pete notes that Patrick's eyes crinkle at the corners for probably the billionth time and wraps his arms around the other man's neck. The salt in the air tickles his nose and Pete thinks that this is the happiest he has ever been.

*

When Fall Out Boy first dissolved, there was a general uproar from the fans. Pete never thought that they deserved that sort of attention - the decision was mutual and the break-up wasn't going to mean the end of their group. Gossip spread like wildfire about the incident and a few of the rumors seemed truly outrageous. One fan forum whispered that they were breaking up because Joe was getting married and moving out of the country with his buxom blond wife. Another said that Patrick finally got tired of the music. Pete laughed at both of those especially; Patrick was their only buxom blond and to say he was going to give up music was like saying he planned on giving up breathing.

*

Patrick pushes his feet under the sand and squints at the water. "I think the news said there are of jelly fish." Pete isn't listening, but he isn't in the water either so Patrick doesn't worry too much. Pete romps around in the sand with Hemingway and Andy nudges Patrick's back with a knee before sitting in the sand with him. Patrick's hand finds Andy's automatically and he leans against the older man, the brim of his hat brushes against Andy's temple. "Where's Joe?"

Andy cranes his neck to look back at the house and points to the figure making his way down the walk way. A shirtless Joe walks carefully, stepping on the stones he knows are safe. The sand dunes make the perfect frame for the scene, lightly blowing in the breeze. The clouds replace the sun today, but Patrick thinks that's okay.

Joe crouches behind the pair and stares off at the sea. He leans down to press a kiss to the bare juncture between Patrick's neck and shoulder, lets his head rest against his clothed shoulder. Pete comes running over shortly, dog in tow, and falls to the sand in front of the group. He digs holes in the beach and tickles Patrick's toes and he feels like this may be his Never Land.

*

Now that they are older, Andy muses, life has gotten easier for them. They still get recognized as former Fall Out Boys when they go out, but they never do often. Patrick and Joe go to the grocery store early in the morning when Pete still sleeps and Andy walks the length of the beach. Pete works in the afternoons in a sleepy diner on the edge of town and gets back in the evenings, Monday through Friday. He gets weekends off, because the job's main purpose is to give Pete a purpose. Sometimes he comes home with fresh baked pies from Mrs. Maebell down the street from them, because she worries about the group. The pies remind them mostly that they aren't near Chicago anymore, just a lazy beach town that never really gets any tourists.

Sometimes one or two of the other men will walk with him in the mornings, down to the pier and back to their slice of beach. Joe walks with him the most, and on those mornings they walk close enough for their hands to brush. Joe keeps his eyes trained on their path, eyes searching for sea shells or any other pretty trinket that washes up on shore.

Patrick walks with him on the mornings when the sky is cloudy and the sun hasn't recovered well from the previous night. He walks parallel to the sea, laughing quietly when the sea reaches out to grab his ankles. Andy thinks the sea tries to pull Patrick back to it so maybe the mermaids can have someone to base their siren songs off of, but he never mentions it out loud. Andy just pulls Patrick closer when the sea tries to take him and returns the gesture when Patrick smiles.

Pete walks with him while Hemingway is still asleep. Those days Andy never makes it to the pier, but the distance doesn't matter; the light in Pete's eyes more than makes up for it.

*

The storm comes during the night. Lightning cracks through the sky, silently slicing the dark night. Deep bursts of thunder shake the night and Joe finds himself staring at the ceiling. Patrick still slumbers, but when Joe turns his head, he finds Pete peering at him. Andy sleeps on Patrick's other side, so Joe turns to face Pete. He lets a hand find its way to Pete's cheek and pulls his chin closer; pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Pete's lips. Pete scoots closer and places his head on Joe's shoulder as an arm wriggles around Joe's middle. _Sorry_, he murmurs

Joe hopes the storm blows out by the morning, so Pete will stop apologizing over nothing.

*

Pete thinks they will live in a house next to the sea. The house will have sea salt colored walls and naval blue shutters. The purchase of the house may seem like a spur of the moment thing to Patrick, Joe, and Andy, but really - Pete has dreamed of the house for a while now.


End file.
